1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to magnetic tunnel junctions, and more particularly to electrical switching of magneto-electric tunnel junctions (MEJ's).
2. Description of Related Art
Spin-polarized currents have been widely used to manipulate and switch the magnetization in nanomagnets via the spin-transfer-torque (STT) effect, giving rise, for example, to STT-MRAM as an emerging memory technology. The use of currents, however, limits the energy efficiency of spintronic memory and logic devices. Thus, the use of electric fields to control magnetic properties may enable devices with significantly lower power consumption, thereby potentially resulting in a paradigm shift in spintronics expanding the range of applications of nonvolatile spintronic devices beyond memory, and enabling a new generation of ultralow-power nonvolatile systems.